


A-Rank

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU guy makes re-occurring appearance via flashbacks and stuff, AU - Character Death, Anime-based mostly so Idate exists, BUT MOLESTATION, Grieving, Healing, If you don't know Idate then google him, M/M, Most characters are referenced so not all of them actually make an appearance, NOT RAPE, No Sex Scenes, Pre-Slash to Slash, Promise, Rated Mature for the molesting, THAT COUNTS AS NON-CON BUT IT ISN'T FULL ON RAPE, THERE IS NO RAPE, Widowed Character, but he isn't a main character, just someone Shikaku used to be pals with, nothing - Freeform, set a few months after Naruto goes after Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since the invasion of Konoha; since she was taken so cruelly away. Shikaku hadn't been on a mission since, depression settling as he and Shikamaru struggled to pick up the pieces of a shattered home, a shattered family. He's been assigned an A-Rank now, with Lord Shibi of the Aburame clan. Slowly, steadily, the Aburame will help Shikaku heal during this long term assignment.</p><p>Six months isn't a long time, but maybe another six will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> So... Uh... Does anybody like this ship? Like... at all? ... No...?
> 
> Oh...
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Under-appreciated Dads OTP~~
> 
>  
> 
> (technically takes place not quite a year after Naruto left (like, starts the February after), and implies that Yoshino died sometime during the invasion.)
> 
>  
> 
> **This is unbeta'd.**

Shikaku hadn't known what to expect when Yoshino had died. He had loved her wholeheartedly, even if he was teased and mocked and called _whipped_ , even by his own son. She was a part of his life he couldn't imagine being without, but now that's exactly what he had to do. He wouldn't take his life, he wasn't a coward. Besides, he had another reason to live, and that was his baby, his little boy that was all grown up and a chuunin now. She would have been so proud of their boy, just like he was. Sure, his son called him a big sap for it, but then the boy would also turn around and hug him back behind closed doors.

Yes, the Nara men had too many unspoken emotions between them, so if letting them out behind doors every once in a while made them saps, then okay, the Nara men were saps.

“Dad? You coming inside?” Shikamaru's voice drew Shikaku out of his thoughts and back into the present. He was outside and it was late. He tore his eyes away from his wife's name on the Nara memorial stone. Hs son was shivering from the winter snow, despite the layers. It wasn't often that they still had snow this time of year, usually they got it in December and melting in early February; it was almost her birthday, though, and the snow was still clinging to the ground.

He didn't answer his son with words, though he nodded and walked over to the thirteen year old chuunin. They walked in silence, before Shikamaru looked up at his father.

“What do you think she'll want for her birthday?” Shikaku couldn't stop his mouth from quirking into a sad, but amused, smile.

“For you to clean your room, probably.” That got an almost-grin from his son as he looked to his toes, kicking a small stone in their path.

“Probably. I meant what kind of flowers... Ino asked if we were gonna get her some, but... I dunno her favorite flower.” There was a kind of hurt in his voice and Shikaku sighed. It had been roughly six months since the invasion of sound, since Sasuke left, and they never really brought flowers to her grave. They hadn't technically ever been there, period. They always went to the memorial, because it hurt to much to stand at her grave and think about how she was in the _ground_ , unbreathing beneath their feet.

“She liked violets, and lavenders... Had them scattered everywhere during our wedding and the house before you were born. You started sneezing the moment we brought you home, so she put them out for the memorials and graves.” He replied. Shikamaru nodded mutely. They stopped at the restaurant that Inoichi and Chouza usually roped him into eating at when Shikamaru was gone on an assignment. They found a place to sit and Shikamaru was rather disappointed that his father had a 'usual' here, though he couldn't label the emotion into the 'surprised' category.

They ate in silence before Shikaku paid for dinner and they returned home.

It was dark in the house, a bit stuffy, but it was liveable and breathable and it didn't hurt as much as it had before. Nothing was out of place, but wasn't necessarily clean; neither male had touched much of anything since Yoshino died, so the place was dusty. Shikamaru through not really ever having been taught what to do, and Shikaku through the lack of desire and motivation. But the farther into the house one went, the more lived in it seemed. There was definitely less dust in the bedrooms, bathroom and study, showing the two frequented the places often.

“You should really dust the place, Shikaku.” The clan leader wasn't surprised to find an ANBU shinobi in his study, waiting for him. He hadn't been sent out on missions since the funeral. He merely shrugged in reply to the statement, and leaned against the door jamb.

“What is it?”

“Assignment, A-Rank. You and Lord Shibi are to leave tomorrow morning.” At his frown, the wolf ANBU sighed, “I understand, Shikaku... but you are best suited for it. I'll take the boy to see her myself, if I'm not sent off. We're still weak from the attacks, we need every abled hand and Lady Tsunade thinks you're ready to start taking missions again.” Shikaku sighed himself before nodding, accepting the scroll from the shorter shinobi. Wolf popped out of the room as soon as it was in his hand.

How the hell was he gonna break this to Shikamaru...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibi and Shikaku head out on their assignment. The kid isn't too happy about it, but that's not what they have to worry about.
> 
> Someone's impersonating Shibi, and Shikaku isn't happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the English/American way of writing names, so the surname comes second to any Japanese person reading this, but I'm following the anime's lead by using the suffix '-sensei' for teachers, and 'lord' and 'lady' in front of a person's name for those with high standard in the village (like the Aburame clan, for instance, and the Akimichi clan, and the Hyuuga clan. Those are apparently the three higher clans, along with the Uchiha clans, or so I read while researching. Hence: Lord Shibi, Lady Tsunade, etc).
> 
> I know Idate's a bit ooc, but I like to think he always gets this way when talking about that day, or his brother in general.

Shikaku walked down the path, gear light and prepared for danger. The mission was a simple one: _Protect target from assassins from the Hidden Rain Village for as long as necessary._ Vague perhaps, but it was marked priority, despite just being an A-Rank assignment. One would think it would be S-Rank, but Shikaku wasn't much of one to question authority. Glancing around, Shikaku spotted Shibi standing in one of the trees just outside the gates, his son Shino with him. The Nara made his way over and the fourteen year old boy was entering the village once more.

No words were spoken as they began for the Land of Tea until they made camp for the night, more than half-way to their destination. They didn't make a fire, but Shikaku tossed Shibi one of the onigiri he and Shikamaru had made before leaving. It was the first time either cooked in the kitchen in too long, but it felt good, better ( _healthy,_ a part of his mind taunts).

“How is Shikamaru doing?” Shibi was the first one to speak, almost startling Shikaku. Almost. As in, he didn't physically startle. Once the question registered, Shikaku nodded.

“He's getting better.” Getting better as in, he no longer acted like a five year old and stopped sharing dear old dad's bed to get rid of the night terrors. “He helps Iruka-sensei at the academy now.” Shibi nodded at that, as if he were pleased to hear it.

“And yourself?” At Shikaku's silence in response to that question, Shibi frowned. “It gets easier.” The shorter man frowned at that, but still remained silent. Nothing more was said for the night.

=0=0=0=

The duo of single parents made it to the Land of Tea by noon the next day. Shibi held back, staying unnoticed as Shikaku was being greeted by Jirochou Wasabi. The man was a good decade or two older than Shibi and Shikaku, with shaggy, gray hair, black eyes, and a smile. With him was a boy a year or two older than Shino. The child had black-gray eyes with black hair and an attitude.

“Thank you for protecting Idate; the boy's got a knack for getting himself into trouble!” had been all that Jirochou said, before letting him start to tail Idate around, being the visible threat to any enemies that wanted this child's life. It was better to do missions this way; one shinobi visible while his partner was not. It ensured the safety of their target and partners. It was curious as to what the boy did to get assassins to want his life, though, and why they were to watch over him.

“I don't need a babysitter.” The boy scowled as he sat beneath a tree, writing on a scroll. Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

“That's not what your boss thinks, kid.” He leaned against the same tree. “What'd you do?”

“... Like you don't know.” Idate huffed. Shikaku shrugged the shoulder not leaning against the tree.

“Humor me.” He replied. Idate looked up.

“My name is Idate Morino.” Memories came flooding back from a few years ago, the sight of a young boy fleeing burning into his mind.

~!~!~!~

_“What do you mean the Sword of the Thunder God and its secret scroll is gone!?” Shikaku, Inoichi, and Shikaku's younger brother cried out._

_“Go with Ibiki! Find the boy and bring him home! His punishment will be lenient, he's merely a child! I want the ANBU on this as well!” Lord Hiruzen ordered. The two older men ran off to catch up with Ibiki as Shinari, Shikaku's younger brother, quickly went to change into his ANBU uniform._

_The wolf ANBU suddenly appeared in place of Shikaku's brother, and they caught up to Ibiki and another ANBU quickly. Wolf nodded at them, appearing to join the other two, Inoichi and Shikaku spreading out for a wider angle._

_They never saw the Hidden Rain ninja take out the ANBU, but they found the bodies. They eventually did find the boy fleeing, tears running down his face. Neither had it in him to give chase, before they went to the burning building in the distance to help Ibiki._

_Shikaku would grieve Shinari while his other little brother took his mantle as the wolf ANBU for the next week._

_He and Inoichi claimed the boy was killed by the rain nin, even if Ibiki tried to kill them for not saving him later._

~!~!~!~

“Right... Kid who stole the sword...” Shikaku hummed. Idate's eyes widened. Shikaku smiled, “One of the ANBU that was with Ibiki, one of the two that died... He was my brother.” Idate's eyes softened and he looked down.

“I'm sorry...” Shikaku shrugged.

“Someone else took his place as ANBU, or so I've seen. My buddy and I saw you running, but we had found them first. I didn't have it in me to drag you back, so we said the rain shinobi killed you. That pissed Ibiki off. S'where one of these came from.” He motioned to the two scars on his face. Idate looked up again and his eyes widened.

“B-Big brother did that!?” Shikaku gave an almost-grin.

“Nah, I'm kidding. Got'm on an S-Rank, my first one as jounin.” Idate looked torn on being relieved or angry with the Leaf Ninja.

“That isn't funny!” He decided on angry, then.

“I thought so. But... he really did try to kill us when we claimed you died. He loved you, still does I'm sure. You should have come back to Konoha.”

“You should have made me.” Idate huffed.

“... We thought you would have made it back after a few hours. My son ran away all the time, but he always came back after a few hours. Then again, he was eight then.” He shrugged again. “I don't know how well Lady Tsunade will receive you back into the village, but the old man was willing to pardon you.” Idate frowned.

“Why?”

“Why what?

“Why was he going to pardon me?”

“Because you're a kid, Idate.” Shikaku pushed himself off the trunk of the tree as Shibi landed in one of its branches. “You're worth protecting.” He glanced up at his mission partner, getting a nod. “Let's go, kid.” He tugged Idate up, the teenager confused and struggling again.

“I don't need a babysitter! I can protect myself!”

“That pocketknife of yours isn't going to do much good against kunai and shuriken. Now let's _go_. Idate frowned, but listened to the man. They walked away from the tree, the boy's scroll in hand as they headed for a nearby tea-house at the port. Shibi entered the tea-house ten minutes later, approaching them at the table they'd sat at.

“One down.” The man stated, sitting with them. Before anything more could happen, Shikaku noticed it. The tassel hanging from the left side of Shibi's sunglasses was missing.

“So, Mist is getting smarter, huh?” He asked. 'Shibi' nodded. That proved it. Shibi knew more about this assignment than him; the man was the one in charge. The man went rigid, a shadow creeping up his body in the shape of a hand on an arm, starting to choke him. Idate let out a shocked cry.

“What are you doing!?” The boy shouted.

“Where's Shibi, you sonuvabitch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku has two younger brothers: Shinari and Inari. They're technically cousins, but Shikaku's parents adopted them when they were young and left parentless from Kyuubi. Shinari is the older of the two, and is quite dead. Inari took his place as the ANBU, and is the one wearing the mask in the first chapter.
> 
> On a lighter note: has anyone else noticed Shibi's tassel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idate learns things over dinner, Shibi learns things overnight, and Shikaku learns that maybe Shibi isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Still unbeta'd**

_The tassel hanging from the left side of Shibi's sunglasses was missing._

_Shibi went rigid, a shadow creeping up his body in the shape of a hand on an arm, starting to choke him. Idate let out a shocked cry._

_“What are you doing!?” The boy shouted._

_“Where's Shibi, you sonuvabitch?”_

=0=0=0=

The imposter smirked, his transformation coming undone to reveal a missing rain nin. The man struggled, but Shikaku was a master of his jutsus and kept his hold on the shinobi strong.

“Where's. Shibi.” He repeated.

“Hn... D-dead...” The man spat out. Shikaku squeezed tighter.

“Wrong answer.” A kunai suddenly lodged into the man's head, and he went limp in the shadow's tight grip. Shikaku dropped him, looking up. Shibi was in the door way, sunglasses cracked and one of the sleeves of his jacket torn. Shikaku stood up and walked over to him, dragging Idate behind him. “What happened?” They left the tea-house, walking quickly.

“I miscalculated how many there were. There were four, not including him.” Shibi replied. Idate looked confused.

“How...” The boy trailed off and Shikaku and Shibi looked at him.

“How what, kid?” Shikaku asked.

“How did you know he wasn't real! He used a transformation jutsu and it was perfect!” The boy was torn on confusion and awe. Shikaku raised an eyebrow and tapped his left temple.

“Lord Shibi has a tassel on his sunglasses, left side. That guy didn't.” He replied, continuing on to the Wasabi home.

“And you knew from just that?” Idate asked, jogging to catch up with him. Shikaku nodded.

“He also agreed when I said Mist. I don't know much about this assignment save for needing to protect your scrawny ass, but I know enough that it was Rain after you. Lord Shibi would have corrected me.”

“Damn, even Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't be smart enough to figure that out! _Especially_ Naruto...” Idate grinned.

“It's a simple tactic most actively pick up on during their time as genin or chuunin, even if you learn it in the academy.” Shibi stated as they walked. Shikaku nodded.

“It also helps to know your team, whether there's just one other or three.” They entered the Wasabi home, where Shibi was tended to immediately. It was one or two minor injuries, his bugs taking care of the enemies before he was injured further. Shikaku hovered behind Idate like that shadow he was meant to be. They ate dinner with the boy and Jirochou, at the old man's insistence.

“I heard about your wife, Mister Nara.” Jirochou decided to strike up a conversation, making Shikaku stiffen at the mention of his wife. “I'm sorry for your loss.” Idate looked confused, until Jirochou apologized needlessly.

“She died?” He didn't know what happened, save for Sound invading Leaf about six months ago, but, if he were honest with himself, he was already, kind of attached to the two Konoha men who saved his life today.

“A sound ninja killed her during the invasion.” Shibi answered for him. “He and his son are still getting over it.”

“Oh...” He looked at Shibi. “What about you? Are you married?” He wisely changed the subject. Or perhaps, not quite so wisely.

“I haven't remarried since my wife died giving birth to our son, fourteen years ago.” The man answered. Shikaku didn't know how he could be so calm about things.

“Not even dated?” Idate looked confused.

“No.”

“... Okay, I know you're old and all, but even you can't be that dead.” Idate frowned.

“Idate!” Jirochou tried to scold the sixteen year old, but Shikaku started laughing. They looked at him.

“Didn't Shikamaru say that to you when the kids were five?” He questioned the Aburame. Shibi frowned briefly.

“You remember that?” Shikaku nodded, calming down. “Shino punched him in response, if I remember correctly.” The Nara nodded again.

“Shikamaru's first shiner.” The two single parents chuckled at that. Idate grinned. Well, he got _one_ of them to laugh.

The evening went by uneventful, and they went to bed. Shibi and Shikaku shared a room, right across from Idate's for safety. It was small and neat, the picture perfect guest room. Shibi took the side closest to the door that led outside while Shikaku was closer to the door that led to the hallway and Idate's room. Shikaku blew out the lamp that was keeping the room lit once they were settled and crawled into the sleeping mat.

_“Shikaku, catch me!” Shinari laughed as he launched from the window sill to his eighteen year old cousin. Shikaku laughed and caught the eight year old, hugging him tightly. Inari was sitting against the house, watching them with wide eyes. The five year old was smaller than most kids his age and loved playing with his big brother and cousin. The small boy joined the two at Shinari's insistent, the two children laughing as Shikaku ran about the yard, chasing them._

_The scene changed. Shikaku was twenty eight, his cousins, no his **brothers** were sitting with his wife and son. They were all smiling and laughing. Shikamaru was too young to remember most of it, being two years old. Spring had come and the deer were grazing._

_The scene changed again. It was the invasion of Konoha. Shinari, Inari, Yoshino and Shikamaru were there, together, fighting. There was no sound, no color. Blood spattered and Shikaku reached them too late._

Shikaku sat up with a silent gasp. He was covered in sweat, tears breaking free of his eyes. He glanced at Shibi to see if he had waken the man. He was gone from the room. He closed his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face into them. He tried to calm down, fighting the urge to go look in on his son. He couldn't; he wasn't dead, no, but he was on a mission and Shikaku didn't know if that freaked him out more or not.

“Here.” Shikaku looked up, finding Shibi in front of him, holding a cup out to the man. “It will help you.” He accepted the cup, albeit confused. “You talk in your sleep.” Shibi explained, sitting next to him rather than going to his own sleeping mat. Shikaku sighed, knowing it wasn't really talking, but rather moaning and pleading. He sipped the contents of the cup; tea with a hint of honey and mint.

“Thanks...” He muttered. No other words were spoken between them. Shikaku finished the tea, setting the cup on the small table in the room. Shibi stayed at his side the rest of the night, sharing the mat. He wasn't held, wasn't coddled, but he was next to a solid body, and that helped more than he thought it would. He didn't wake up again until the sun was well into the sky.

Shibi wasn't in the room, but there was a plate of breakfast on the table, as well as a cup of coffee and a note telling him to eat. The Nara got up and dressed, hearing voices in the hallway. He listened as he ate.

“ _What happened last night?_ ” It was a worried Idate asking the question.

“ _What do you mean?_ ” The boy was talking to Shibi, it seemed.

“ _I saw you leave the room to get some tea. Adults only do that in the middle of the night when something's wrong._ ” The kid was observant, that was for sure. “ _Besides, I heard talking before you left. Who... Who's Yoshino?_ ” Shikaku finished eating, noting that Shibi wasn't responding to the boy. “ _And Shinari? Who's he?_ ” Shibi still didn't respond, and Shikaku considered that maybe this mission wouldn't so bad, like it may have been if, say, Inoichi or Chouza had come with him. The shadow ninja got up and opened the door, startling the teen into freezing mid-repeat.

“My wife and brother.” He answered. Shibi looked at him, the two ignoring Idate's furrowed eyebrows.

“Did you eat?” Shikaku rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” His expression softened a bit. “Thanks.” Shibi merely nodded, before looking at Idate. “Go get ready.” Idate nodded, still a bit confused and worried over the situation. The boy was going to a race in the Hidden Sand Village, and they were tagging along as his body guards to fend off the assassins.

They left when they were all packed and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to lengthen them, but length never seems to be my strong point. Oh well.
> 
> Idate's sixteen and he had been relatively new to being a genin when he left, so some things he wouldn't think about, I suppose. Besides, have you met sixteen year olds? Even if you are sixteen years old. Sometimes, they act like children. I think Idate would be doubly so because he finally has a chance to actually be a kid (even if he denies wanting to be treated like one).
> 
> And yes, Shibi and Shikaku shared a sleeping mat (I don't think what they show in the anime is a futon, but I don't think there are many beds...? IDK, just roll with it. -creative license-)


	4. Note

Hi! So, some of you probably looked at the penname and went 'what, who the FUCK is this?'.

Don't worry, I just switched AO3 accounts, and put all my fics under this one. That said, no longer the same person, yeah? I'm a big boy now.  ~~Literally, though. I'm a trans man. Sorry to everyone who knew me and my writing before that discovery.~~

Those old fics from the old account? Yeah, gonna be sifted through. Some might be abandoned completely. Some might be taken, mutilated, given more love, and then re-posted as a better version of the original draft. ~~(And yet... still not gonna be beta'd...)~~

This is one of those that will be taken and shredded into a better version.

That said, you want to come holler at me about getting my ass in gear in fixing and re-uploading A-Rank?

Hit me up over [Here](http://aerefyr.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

cool, thanks for understanding.


End file.
